The Fresh Witch of Hogwarts
by ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: "Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there; I'll tell you how I became the menace of Hogwarts. In Beauxbatons, with my wand raised In the Potions lab is where I spent most of my days Chillin' out, magicin', relaxin' all cool..." Dominique Weasley has been sentenced to Hogwarts for bad behavior.


"Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there; I'll tell you how I became the menace of a place called Hogwarts.

In Beauxbatons, with my wand raised

In the Potions lab is where I spent most of my days

Chillin' out, magicin', relaxin' all cool

And all shootin' some hoops on my broom

When a couple of girls who were real bitches

Started makin' trouble in the charms classroom

I got in one little duel and my mom got mad

And said 'You're schoolin' with McGonagall in Hogwarts'"

Dominque Weasley had been watching way too many American muggle shows. Who could blame her? It's not like she had anything else to do at The Burrow, where she'd been sent to for the summer before the term starts. But this time she wouldn't be going back to the lovely hills and rivers of Beauxbatons. She'd be dredging through snow and peering at frozen lakes at Hogwarts.

She spent her days at The Burrow sleeping til the early afternoon when her grandmother would inevitably pull her from bed, shove some food in her face, and give her some chores. Molly Weasley was to chores as a clown was to handkerchiefs; you don't know how she's making more come out of where and it never seems to stop.

Dominique had figured a loopool out in her first few weeks. She found ways to hide, she found excuses, and she sometimes would sneak out to a muggle village if Molly was particularly tired and therefore not as watchful on that day. Because, of course, she did. She was Dominique.

Legend says that Dominique had been a quiet child, shy and timid and sweet. In the hustle and bustle of her loud large family, it may be understandable that she often forgotten. Especially when her sister Victoire was dramatic and charming, "dazzling" as Teddy Lupin would say (and Dominique would gag). When Dominique turned eleven and got her letter from Hogwarts, her parents were shocked at her outburst. Dominique had never thrown a temper tantrum, even as a toddler. But the letter from Hogwarts had set her off. She yelled about how she would not be overshadowed by Vicky and how she would not go just so that everyone could lump her in with the Weasley's. Dominique's first insistence of independence had actually made her parents proud at the time. They had worried about the girl; she seemed to be gullible and easily distracted and scared. Her parents were happy to let the girl attend Beauxbatons instead- especially Fleur. They saw nothing wrong at the time for letting her have what she stood up for. Fleur and Bill would sometimes wonder if this is where they made their mistake. This was the first show of Weasley stubbornness from Dominique and it would not be the last.

Fleur and Bill did not notice much of a change in their daughter when she first came home for the summer after her first year at Beauxbatons. If anything she seemed more terrified than before. However, after her second year, they had definitely noticed a change when the twelve year old pushed her nine year old brother into the Christmas tree for making fun of her. Fleur and Bill did not even think much of this- just sibling squabbling. Third year came and Dominique seem to sulk more and had a bit of a smart alec mouth but when her parents consulted other parents they chalked it up to her going through the beginnings of puberty. During fourth year, they received three letters about their daughter making trouble and getting detentions. One for dying a fellow student's hair puke green. The second for sleeping through History of Magic _three_ times. And the third made Bill as angry as a werewolf during the full moon. The third was for being found with a boy after curfew, making out in a broom closet. The summer before fifth year Dominique and her father had gotten into a very heated argument about whether or not she was allowed to date boys- touch boys, he amended when she rolled her eyes and after some more bickering, to look at boys. With fifth year came more letters about pranks, about boys, and one about being caught with alcohol at a seventh year party. Her mother had gone livid about this one. It took Bill awhile to get her to stop muttering "dizgraceful!" under her breath. Her mother's disapproval only seemed to encourage the behavior because that summer Dominique spent sneaking out or sneaking in boys. They found her twice going through their alcohol.

Leaving for France for her sixth year, her father pulled her aside.

"Dom, your mother and I love you. We think you are smart and you are very passionate. You have so much potential. You could be so much more if you just put in the effort." He told her, trying to find a way through his daughter's iciness.

"You mean like Dom?" Dom sneered. Bill sighed, rubbing his face, feeling too old for this.

"No, I mean like you, Dominique Apoline Weasley! Listen, I wanted to do this in a positive way. But you insist on making this difficult. You _will_ improve your behavior this year or your mother and I will pull you out of that school and send you to Hogwarts where we know you will be taught some manners and discipline." She stared at her father slack jawed.

This threat loomed over Dominique. She loved her school- despite the mean girls, despite the need to appear pristine. She had made close friends, she had great memories there. She wasn't willing to give that away for dumb pranks and a near shag in a broom closet. So when she came home for Christmas holidays that year, her mother gushed at how proud she was of her. Additionally, her grades had improved and she'd even managed to find a real boyfriend. His name was Xavier Lefebvre and he was a year older than her and all she could ever dream of. He whispered compliments in her ear and sent her letters randomly just to say he was thinking about her. Although most had assumed Dominique had lost it long ago, she "made love" for the first time with him just before they left for the Christmas holidays. Dominique was so giddy that she even got along with Victoire- they traded stories about their boyfriends like Victoire had imagined when she thought of having a sister.

Dominique went back after the holidays and continued to put effort into her classes, be nice to professors, and even help first years. Bill and Fleur and the other Weasley adults breathed a sigh of relief. They thought the years of Dominique the Terror had passed.

You might be wondering if this was the case, why was she now sentenced to attending Hogwarts for her seventh year? The answer to that involves a duel gone awry, a boy without a heart, and the classic Weasley temper.

Rose had just finished a final exam in Charms and was taking a much needed break to eat lunch outside when she heard giggles and noises coming from around the corner in a hidden nook. Dominique, ever the gossiper, went to check it out. The styled waves of brown hair tilted down towards a short girl with flowing, straight blond hair down her back. The girl was obviously Henrietta Mullins. No one else was that short and wore skirts that revealing. Dom should have known who the boy was by his signature hair but she denied herself the admission before she was absolutely certain. They finally pulled apart. They hadn't seen her yet. But she had seen him. Xavier's brown eyes stared down at Henrietta with lust in them. The shock of it caused Dominique to drop her glass. It made a loud noise and they looked up. Henrietta did not have the decency to look guilty. Xavier looked concerned but in that moment, Dominique knew it was just because he was worried about his reputation- he was the golden boy of Beauxbatons after all.

She ran. She ran faster than the time Ewan Kellier, a uptight prefect, was hot on her tail after a party being broken up. She ran faster than the time James had realized she had been the one who'd snuck a Ton-Tongue toffee onto his plate. She threw herself onto her bed and cried- no, sobbed. It felt like days before her best friend found her to nurse her back to sanity. She confronted Xavier like the strong Weasley girl she was. It took her a day or two of laying in bed and skipping classes but she did it in their common room.

"Dom! Oh my, I'm so sorry, love. I've been so worried about you. I meant to come see you but-"

"But you were to busy getting dicked down by Henrietta." Dom interrupted, sending daggers with her eyes.

"Dominique, do not make a scene." He pleaded with her quietly.

" _Fuck you!"_ She yelled at him. He looked at her with the expression of a teacher about to scold a school child. He took her by the hand, out of the common room and into an alcove outside.

"Dominique, I apologize that you had to see that. You are my girlfriend and I love you. Henrietta is just fun. She doesn't mean anything." He told her fervently, as if this was any consolation.

"I am fun. You're supposed to have fun with me. Plenty of boys in that room would gladly have fun with me!" She exclaimed but she didn't stalk off. What could she do? She was in love. "And wait, was it more than a one time thing? How long has this been going on?"

He was brutally honest with her. And she continued to ask questions until her voice no longer could stand to say them. His last few answers she had not even really heard. Xavier told her he was being honest because he respected her. Dominique did not believe him.

Two days later, Dominique had failed her Defense exam and Potions exam. She was weepy and she was angry. And so when she was leaving her Potions exam and ran across Henrietta and her goons bullying some second years, she acted impulsively and she would later insist honorably when she pulled out her wand and hexed Henrietta. Unfortunately as much as Henrietta played dumb, she was a skilled witch (and a skilled bitch). It wasn't long before they were exchanging curses and insults. They gained a crowd. Henrietta mocked her for being so naive. Dominique told everyone graphic details about her being shagging her boyfriend and every other boy in their year and above. The crowd starting placing bets on who would win. It was such a large crowd that the professors struggled to break through to stop the all out duel. Unfortunately for Dominique, one of her hexes missed just as Professor Bouvier managed to fall through the crowd. The man ended up in the hospital wing and Rose ended up in the headmistress' office, being expelled.


End file.
